Angelo Di Nezzero
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: What happens to bella after edward left? did bella change? when the cullens go to volterra few years later and find bella tranformed. how will they react? is bella really evil or she just covering her hurt with anger? ADOPTED From ?
1. The Tranformation of Bella to Bella

Title: Angel of Darkness

Paring: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Chapter Name: I Love Bows!

Song(s) For Chapter: Evil Angel By: Breaking Benjamin

~BPOV~

_"You're just a meaningless human to me Bella."_

_"This was all just a little __game__, naive human."_

_"It'll be like I never existed."_

_"I don't want you anymore"_

That last one cut the deepest.

I always knew I wasn't good enough for the bronzed-haired Greek god. I was just a weak little human. I was boring. Brown eyes, brown hair, not really a sense of style. The Cullen's were inhumanly beautiful, fun, strong, just well and perfect. I was not. I knew that Edward and the Cullen's would get bored of me and move on I just didn't want to believe it.

I was here now in my room wearing my sweats and holey green shirt letting the pain consume me.

"Hey, Bella?" My father, Charlie, said from the other side of my bedroom door. I got up and quickly rearranged myself and opened the door. Charlie was standing there with his police uniform on. Charlie looked me over and frowned.

"Bella..." He said, worry and sadness colouring his tone. We stared at each other awkwardly till he broke the silence. "The police department down in Oregon need me. There is a very bad case of 21 murders in 4 days. There are no gun wounds or anything. It looks like an animal could of gotten it but the bodies are in alley ways and such. But I'm telling you too much now. I need to go down to Oregon for a week or so but..." I know he didn't want to leave me alone here. In all honesty; I'm a wreck. I don't eat, sleep, and talk unless I'm spoken to. I'm a walking zombie. I never cry but I have terrible nightmares that leave Charlie up all night from my screams.

"Dad," My voice cracked "I'll be fine okay?" He looked at me and gave me the 'Seriously Bella?" Look.

"Bella, you, your, not the same anymore, sweetheart. You scream like your being killed or shot at night, you walk like your being dragged around; you never talk, or eat. You don't do anything. Bella you are dead inside because of what that Cullen boy did to you. Bella he isn't coming back, Accept that!" Charlie said, his eyes pleading. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. His not coming back, but he used me like a piece of crap. Used my heart then stomped it on the ground. He killed me and he took over my life. All the Cullen's did. They took my heart, my life, everything! I'm a hole. There is a hole in my chest that can never be filled again! The left their stupid imprint in my chest and I am not okay with that. I am not there little pet human! I have feelings and a brain and the used them against me! My mind filled with rage and anger built up in my mind. The faces of all the Cullen's flashed in my mind. Esme, my mother, Carlisle, my father, Emmett and Jasper, my loving brothers, Alice, My best friend, Rosalie, I loved her even if she hated me and Edward, the asshole who played with my heart. The all played with my heart. I almost respect Rosalie. Almost. She hated me and knew they were doing this but she still didn't tell me. For that I could kill her!

Charlies right they aren't coming back and I need to get over it.

"You are right dad. He isn't coming back, they aren't coming back and I need to let go of them. He used me like a tissue. Wiped his nose with me then threw me in the trash! He is an asshole who deserves to burn in the lowest pit in hell. All of them do. They used me, played my heart and mind. The killed me emotionally, mentally and physically. For all of this I hate them so much. I don't want to know them. I love you dad but I wish I never came here! I would have never met the stupid, ass-wipes, shit, ass, dumb, retarded, fucking Cullen's! I hate them!" Charlie looked at me in shock and my fist clenched together.

"Okay Bella calm down." He said and started to pull me towards my bed. "I don't like them too, but Carlisle and Esme aren't that bad right?" I knew Charlie adored them and I hated them for that.

"Dad! They played with my heart too dad. It hurt nearly as much when they left then when the mutant pixie stick and Fuckward left. They were like my second parents. I loved them and the left. Would you ever leave me?" I looked at him in question, my eyebrows rose. Charlie shook his head. "No you wouldn't!" I stood up from the bed. "You never, ever leave your child behind! They left me! The mid git left me, the big brain dead bear left me and the stupid, self centred, vain blond bitch left me. And the one that hurt the most. The stupid, dip shit, asshole named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen left me too and guess what? Now I could care less. I hate them; I want them to burn in the deepest pit of hell. I hate them!" I shrieked the last part out and went over to punch the mirror on my wall. I punched it and my hand started to bleed but I never noticed the pain, I threw all my books off my bookshelf and threw my laptop to the floor, sadly it didn't break, but cracked. I saw Charlie get up and come towards me and I leaped forward and punched his jaw. He staggered back but I didn't care, I was seeing red.

"Stupid ass Cullen's! They left me here!" I saw Charlie reach for his cell. "Billy, I need Jacob, Sam, Seth, Jared and Paul over here. Bella is losing it, badly... She punched me and a mirror...Thanks Billy" I heard Charlie say, even as my ears were ringing. I ran to my closet and started ripping all the clothes out. I threw open my window and threw them out of the window. Ha there go the memories of the stupid future seeking Alice! I ran and threw my bed spread out the window. I need to burn these things. Fuckward touched them. Ew! I again saw Charlie reach out and grab my hands and I pulled them away fast enough but he then wrapped his arms round my chest. I leant down and bit his hand, very hard.

"Ow! Shit, crap, Bella, crap!" Charlie screamed. I saw blood come from his hand but I was to out of control. So I gave myself to the anger and pain, forgetting Charlie and his cries of pain. I ran down the stairs and heard Charlie clomp. I ran to the living room and pushed the TV of the stand smashing the screen.

"Nooo, Crap! Isabella, calm down! Shit, my hand! Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie screamed out. I flipped the coffee table over and it cracked too.

"Stupid, heart playing Cullen's!" I screamed out and I pushed the 3,000 dollar sound system to the floor, it not breaking till I started kicking it around the room. I heard 2 cars pull up in the drive way, but I was too overtaking. I saw Charlie move to the door in my side vision and I ran to kill the kitchen. I threw open the fridge door and knocked all the food out and then I went to the knife drawer. I took out the butcher's knife and turned around.

"Wooo!" I saw 5 very tall Indian men as they took a few steps back. I threw the knife into the nearest wall and took another knife and another, picturing the Cullen's bodies.

"Stupid!" I screamed at the picture of Emmett in my mind that I designed on the wall. I hit his dick. Ha, now he can't fuck Rosalie, well. "Stupid motherly love!" I imagined Esme standing beside Emmett and I hit her stomach. Her baby. My mind automatically went to that. I hate Esme now but her baby dying is sad. I then imagined Rosalie beside Emmett, on his left side their arms around each other. I threw the knife towards her face, the part of her body she was most proud of. "Stupid, vain, self conceited, bitch!" I then had Carlisle holding Esme from behind and I went straight for his forehead. If he can't think he can't be a fucking doctor.

"Stupid ass-ed, lots of money making doctor!" I imagined Alice grinning and standing on Esme right. I threw it and it hit her left eye. Her face going blank, her eyes going glassy and hard came into my mind. Her vision look. "Retarded, always happy, energetic, va-pixie!" I nearly said vampire. That wouldn't go over well. I then imagined Jasper, holding Alice's hand. I nearly gagged and threw the knife straight to his leg. "Out of control idiot!" I know his a vampire and I am a human with Delicious blood but really buddy! Get a grip already! 97 years is a long time! Then at last, I pictured the man who had ripped my heart out, killed it, shot it. The man who caused nightmares and caused my turning into a zombie. Edward. I saw him standing there smiling holding a strawberry blond vampire I didn't know. The girl vampire was the least to say, stunningly perfect.

She was 5'8 and had round D cups boobs. She had curves in the right places and long, luscious strawberry blond hair. She was wearing a tight, mid thigh, dark pink dress that seemed to make her glow like a freaking princess. She smirked at me as did all the other Cullen's.

"See Bella, this is what Edward needs. Someone less boring. Un-like you, I'm beautiful and can hold a man's heart for more than 10 minutes." Her voice like chimes but the snobbiest and bitchiest voice I've ever heard. Every one of them, the Cullen's, laughed and I saw Edward look down at the bitch with love in his eyes and somehow that didn't bother me.

"See Bella? This is a real woman. She is unerring, exquisitely sexy in every aspect, insanely smart, gives a very delectable blow job."-He said that with a smirk and smugness in his deep, amber eyes-" You just a piece of crap, so boring. Brown hair, brown eyes and I, a vampire, has more colour to my skin then you. Your to average for me. I could of got someone better to string along then you. You, you're to plain for my liking." Edward said, smug and arrogantly. "Tanya here"-He stroked her face as she snuggled closer to him- "is fu filling my needs, you weak, silly, little human girl. I'm sorry, but you are just not good enough for my perfect family." He said again and kissed Tanya's head. I growled in anger as they all disappeared, laughing at my anger and despair. I threw the sharp knife to the cut up wall and screamed out in rave. I turned around to see the 5 guys, a man in a wheelchair and Charlie there staring at me in worry and fear. I screamed again and started picking up the plates to through. I threw the first one towards the knife wall and before I could get another one, 2 big arms were wrapped around me and I couldn't move. I looked up and saw a very cute boy.

He had long black hair half up and down and a grey fitted looking shirt. He had brown eyes, full of worry, and creamy tan looking skin. He was very cute indeed, but more brotherly cute. I screamed and thrashed in his arms. His arms felt comforting, like Fuckward's arms so I thrashed, screamed and wiggled around even harder.

"Let me down, asshole! Charlie! Make him let go off me! Ahhhh!" I screamed louder than I thought I have before. 2 other boys that looked like the man holding me, moved forward and helped the man take me to the living room. I was pinned under the weakest looking one who really sure as hell wasn't weak.

"Bella you need to calm down." The man straddling me said. Anger again bubbled up in me. Calm down? Hell, I'll show them calm.

"Calm down?" I said deadly calm "Calm down? Well sweetheart I would calm down except for the fact, that I am mad!" I screamed the last 4 words in his ear and he pulled away, letting me up I turned to run but then, in a very Bella like fashion, I tripped over the broken TV. I lifted my head up and saw the living room for the first time. There was glass everywhere and the coffee table, I loved, was broken. The couch had some of my blood on it from my hand that I could know feel. The pain in my hand was horrible. I looked at Charlie and saw the blood on the towel he had it wrapped up in. I did all this. I did all of it. I looked down away from the boys that were staring at me in fear, worry, surprise and shock. I began to cry, and curled up into a ball, losing all control. Losing it all.

My mind was now going to be officially freed of the Cullen Family. Hopefully I will never see the scum bags again in my life.

I let my mind just shut down, shut down all thoughts of the Cullen's and let the pain and sorrow take over.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I fell asleep in the glass of the TV, the glass in my hand, my father's wound and the hole in my heart still throbbing wildly.

Chapter one:

(2 weeks after Bella's break down)

BRIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

That was the last bell of the year. Junior was officially over and I was free for 2 months. I could hear everyone scream and start talking with excitement. I saw Mike Newton jump on the table and start doing stupid dance moves.

"What time is it? Summer time! It's our vacation!" He sang that whole song with everyone, even I joined in for a few sentence. I sighed in relief as his face turned bright and happy and he threw the papers in his desk above his head. I grinned happy and walked out the class door with everyone. I walked down the halls with my best friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben. We got to my old, rusted, red Chevy truck and I hugged Angela.

"Have fun in California! You're so lucky" I said as I let go of Angela. Ben and Angela were going to California for a month. Of course Angela's big sister Brittany and her Fiancée Troy were coming too. Adult supervision I guess. Brittany wasn't the most...responsible person, Exact opposite of Angela. I liked Troy though.

"Yes we will. Have fun in Forks," I had to stay here in dreary old Forks. "Don't get sunburn. Tan marks suck." Angela said to lighten the mood. It did. I laughed and shoved her and I then went to hug Ben.

"Make sure she doesn't fry her brain in that California sun, I will need her next year for Calculus." I said as both of us laughed and Angela huffed at my comeback.

"Have my promise. I need her brain too, who would help with my WOW game?" Ben asked, jokingly. Ben did play WOW sometimes. He stopped playing because Angela could kick his butt. Heck, I beat his butt and I had never played before.

"Hey, you could use me for that thank you. You're just sad you lost to two girls" I said smirking and he did too. After hugging Angela again I got into my mammoth of a truck and headed out.

I turned into our driveway ad had a creepy feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around and saw the bush by my house move. I quickly moved inside the house. I locked the doors and went to watch some TV in the living room. I was Watching 'Say Yes to the Dress' on TLC and felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around to see a face right in front of mine. I screamed and fell off the couch.

"Hahahahaha!" Jacobs's laughter echoed through the house. "You should have seen your face! Haha!" Jake kept on laughing and I was straight pissed.

"Jacob Kyle Black! That scared my shitless!" I said and I hit his arm and he feigned an injury.

"Oh, I think I'm dying!" He said loudly as he sunk to the floor clutching his arms pretending to faint. I just rolled my eyes and lay on top of him.

"I hate you soooo much right now" I said as his body shook with silent laughs. I gave him my 'shut-the-fuck-up-or-else-Ill-kick-you-were-it-hurts-most' look and he immediately sobered up. Jake was my best friend. He was the man to hold me down in the kitchen when I was...out of control. Jake had blond, silky, black hair and was very strong. He was 17 and had a 6 pack! Jacob was always so sweet and lovable. He always made you laugh or feel better and was the best at working on cars. He rebuilt a Red '67 Volkswagen with black interior. I loved the car.

"How the hell did you get in anyway?" I asked him, pushing his long hair away from his face. He smiled

.

"I wanted to scare you so I hide in the bushes and saw you grab the key from under the eave. When you went inside I heard you lock the door and I waited for a few minutes and opened the door slowly and put the key back. I saw you and I just had to do it." He said laughing again, I stick my tongue out.

We still lay on the floor and talked for hours, 6:58 to be exact, and I went to reply to something that Jake had just said, but Jake's Cell Phone Went Off.

~Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
>Nothing but lies and crooked wings.<br>I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
>You are the faith inside me.<p>

No, don't  
>Leave me to die here,<br>Help me survive here.  
>Alone, don't remember, remember~<p>

"Hello?" Jacob asked as I hummed the tone to his ring tone. It was by my favourite band, Breaking Benjamin. "Hey dad...do I have to? Are you dying? Then I don't need to me home...I'm with Bel-...Shut up dad! She may here you... (blush)...Dad!...okay, okay...yes bye." Jake looked at me, cheeks slightly red, and smiled sadly.

"Gotta go? I asked him and he nodded pulling us up off the ground.

"What are you gonna do for the rest of the night?" He asked.

"I'll probably do my homework," lie "and then go for a walk in the woods." Truth. I knew I was in deep crap and looking up at Jake's furious, now completely red face, confirmed that.

"You may not go into those woods alone at night. Okay Isabella, no! You can be hurt, killed for god's sake! Bella okay, I can't lose you!" He yelled outraged. I looked in his eyes and saw the anger, concern and...Love. I knew the day I met Jake that something like that would happen, he would fall in love with me. I knew it wouldn't be me that would fall in love. I'm incapable of love. Thanks Fuckward!

"Jacob, listen, I will be fine, I did it last night and I'm still alive right?" Lie, I didn't go into the woods last night. I went to La Push

"Bella,...just...Be back in this house before 10:00 okay? I will call you and if you don't answer I'll be here before you can say 'I'm a rubber ducky!" Jacob asked holding my small hands in his big, warm ones. I chuckled and nodded my head. I could do 10.

Jake pulled me into one of his warm, inviting hugs and let me go. We exchanged goodbyes and he reminded me about 10:00. I nodded annoyed and he left. I saw his rabbit go down the road and I ran upstairs to my tiny bedroom and changed from my jeans and t shirt to my other clothes, the ones I preferred. I put on my Tripp Blue Crinkle Bow Ruffle Skirt, a Red Buffalo Plaid Halter Corset, Black Fishnet Tights, Turquoise Leopard Heels, Pink Satin Bow Dangle Earrings, Black Hematite Stone Bow Necklace and lastly my favourite ring.

My Red Rhinestone BOW RING. Yeah I kind of have a thing for bows right now. I did my make-up a red smokey eye and I put on some bright green lipstick that stayed on forever! I was very outrageous. My whole persona changed when The Cul-crappers left. I changed my whole look. I went to the Hot Topic and bought skirts, and corsets, fishnets, all of it. I was very dark and crazily outgoing. I had crazy lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner; you name the type of makeup. I'm sure I had purple bronzer somewhere too. Pinks, Lime Greens, Yellows, Blues, Greys, I had it all! Charlie nearly had a heart attack when I came downstairs 5 days after my...breakdown.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**I was coming downstairs for some breakfast before school started. The weekend just ended and I had gone shopping. Hot Topic is now my heaven. I could hear my father, Charlie, rustling in the kitchen and couldn't help but wonder what his response to my new look would be. I looked down at myself and then shrugged oh well. I just leaned against the wall watching Charlie pour himself from Nesquik cereal his back faced away from me. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. Charlie must of heard me because he responded.**

**"Hey, morning kiddo." He said in a jolly mood. He picked up his cereal and turned around so I could see his face and he could see me. "What the hell!" He yelled out, not before dropping the bowl of cereal on the ground, shattering it. Oh well I'm not picking it up. I shoved myself off the wall and did a little spin, with a super model pose at the end. **

**"Do you like it dad?" I asked, smiling. He looked me up and down and staggered back.**

**"What the hell are you wearing?" He yelled out, his face paper white. I looked down again.**

**"I went and re-vamped my fucked up wardrobe yesterday. Hot Topic is so fucking amazing!" I could really tell Charlie was new to my foul language. Get used to his it pops, I though annoyed. He looked me up and down again, his face going even whiter.**

**"A skirt that short should be illegal! Go change Isabella!" He yelled out. I glace him a 'WTF!' look and shook my head. **

**"You always told me to be individual and this is me being a fucking individual." I stated as I went to the nearest cupboard and grabbed a blueberry pop tart. I ate it there not even toasting it.**

**"Listen to me! I know you are having a hard time-" **

**"Pssh." I spit out, snootily. Charlie's glare got harder.**

**"You have no right to dress like that or talk like that do you understand Isabella Marie? You have been a great young lady till now and if you don't stop this nonsense I will ground you. Go change your clothes now!" Charlie demanded.**

**"I really don't see the problem in this" I said. I really didn't see the problem. I was wearing a Black and Pink Heart Bow Ruffle Skirt, and the matching Pink and Black Heart Corset**

**"Not a problem? Bella, I was once a teenage boy and teenage boys are horny, perverted little things that will hump anything with a skirt on. And a skirt that short will get a boys attention. I am not going to have you one of those pregnant teenagers who have an abortion because they can't take care of a baby! And Bella, really, I don't know what point you are trying to make, but honey, you looked like a freaking playboy bunny!" The last 7 words came out in a very angry tirade. Charlie looked like a tomato. Ha ha. Well, I'd rather his head not explode. May as well compromise.**

**"I'll make you a deal, Charlie. If you let me wear the cor-shirt I'll wear jeans does that work for ya?" I cocked my left eyebrow waiting for his answer. **

**"Wear a jacket."**

**"Only when I'm outside." **

**"Must wear it for lunch and breaks though."**

**"I'll wear it for lunch but not for breaks."**

**"Two breaks."**

**"For god's sake Charlie! You can either have me a) go to school and look like this, b) were my jacket for only lunch and put jeans on or c) run around naked! Your choice." I asked, taping my foot, with my Purple and Green Leopard Heels.**

**"I'll take B. You have 10 minutes before school so, get going. I need to leave now so put ur jeans on now, Go!" Charlie said. I ran up the stairs and put on my new awesome grey skinny jeans. I went quickly down the stairs. I didn't see Charlie so I went to my old Chevy Truck.**

**Damn that was close I thought as I pulled over about minutes away from my house. I opened up my backpack and took my skirt out. Haha take this Charlie.**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

My Plan then seemed to work until Charlie came in at lunch time as I was talking to some really hot senior boys. That was not very good.

I was walking out of the house, and headed into the woods behind my house. I walked for 20 minutes till I saw the little light of fire. I could hear their voices and I smiled.

While look who's here?" Nathan yelled out his arm around Amee's waist, a bottle of whiskey in his left hand. I waved and smiled at Amee, which she returned. Nathan was the bi bro anyone asked for.

He was 6'1 and had the bluest eyes in the world. He was well built and had black hair in a buzz cut. He was always down to earth and willing to do anything! Amee was his girlfriend, well wife, for 3 years. Nathan and Amee are 20, got illegally married 3 years ago in Vegas with fake Id's. They were the right names and stuff just wrong birth date. So they were Mr. Nathan Dailey and Mrs. Amee Dailey.

Amee was stunning. She had the richest blond hair that was cropped short with a bang and the coolest eyes ever. They were like a creamy colour, darker then butterscotch but lighter then dry sand. She was very petite but was 5'8 in height. She had a smoke in her hand which she offered to me.

"Hey bitch." I said as I took a drag, "Where's Ricky, Lula, Travis and Michelle?" I asked as I took another smoke, loving the way it felt going through my body.

"Ricky and Michelle are fucking somewhere and Lula and Travis said they were getting us the juicy stuff." Nathan said, licking his lips

"Really? I know something else really juicy can you guess what it is?" I asked flirtatiously as I went to kiss him on the lips, sliding into his lap, our tongues caressed each other.

Nathan and I fucked like dogs in heat. Yes I know, he is married to Amee, but all of us are one big group of fucked up shit. We fucked each other, kissed each other, dry humped each other- we did it all. I loved Travis the best; oh god he is so big!

"Hey! I want some of ya too my sexy little Bella." Amee said as she pulled my lips away from Nathan's cool ones and on to her smooth ones. I groaned when I felt her tongue fight with mine and I wove my fingers through her short hair. Her hands went to my hips and around to my ass and groped me. I moaned again. I moved so I was beside her on the big black blanket we had down. I heard her and Nathan groan and somehow Nathans hands went around to my front area and start to pull down my panties.

"Hey strippers! Put some clothes on!" I heard Travis call out. I looked to my left to see Travis and Lula with some green thing in a bag. Ohhhh, the good stuff! I pulled back on my shorts back on and I kissed Travis and hugged Lula.

Lula was 5'5 and was outstandingly awesome. She had long wavy black hair with electric blue, bright yellow, lime green and hot pink streaks under her hair. You know how blonds put the black under their hair so the look cooler, ya she did that. She had odd, but pretty, greyish purple eyes, framed with thin short lashes and blue eyeliner. She loved makeup. Not that she was a freak that had to cover up every little blemish but she has greens, oranges, blues, pinks, greys, all of it in eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, you name it! Her wardrobe was awesome to. Bright, just like her. She liked miniskirts and corsets the best with her high heels. She was kind, sweet and weird!

Travis. Oh my god, that man is amazing! He had hair so blond it look nearly white as snow, his eyes were as clear as a crystal too, it was nearly scary. He is well built and tall, 6'0. He has the sweetest grin a girl could imagine and he makes you feel warm inside too. His just so amazing! And during sex, well let me tell you...that man does not disappoint! His great!

We sat down on the dark blanket and started the smoking.

"How much did you get?" I asked loudly as Lula pulled 5 more bags out.

"Enough and it's the fresh stuff not the 10 cent crap."

"Thank god." I said.

"Hey, thanks for starting without us!" I heard, Michelle call out.

"Then stop fucking assholes!" Lula yelled put and went back to her smoke.

"Hey babes." I said,

Michelle smiled at me and came to sit beside me, Ricky behind her.

Michelle has short straight layered Blue and pink hair, wide green eyes fringed with lots of eyeliner, mascara and bright orange eye shadow and full pink lips, that now had yellow lipstick on them. She was good at cleaning herself up after sex. She was wearing booty shorts, a ripped yellow t-shirt, and stripper heels. Michelle was our little dare devil, that why we called her D-spawn, as in the devils spawn. She would do anything! Rob a bank; not that we have done that, total a car; we have done that, tippee houses, drugs, shave her head, shoot someone; we haven't done that, but whatever the hell it is, she will do.

Ricky was her fuck buddy, but it was obvious he liked her a lot, probably love. Eh Love, what a disgusting thing. He was tall, muscular and a total jock. Ricky is stupid but not as stupid as us. He doesn't do the drugs, but breaks in, has sex and all that shit. Ricky has dark red hair with hints of brown through it, brown eyes, thin dark pink lips and he was about 6 feet. His shirt from Ed Hardy and his baggy jeans were messed up."

3RD POV

"Ugh. Did you- did you just see that flying Ant?" Bella asked in her state of delusion. Her hair was hanging in her face as she smoked her 12th joint- she had some Ecstasy before that.

"No, it was too big. It just-just flew on-on by! OH MY GOD! Did you just see that elephant walk across my leg?" Amee answered then yelled aloud and stood up quickly. The all of a sudden burst out laughing and so did Travis.

"I just saw the Elephant go across your leg. Haha and then a dinosaur. It was-wa-wa-was purple with green spots-s-s-s! OMG," Ye he said "OMG! We should name him Rawr, cause dinosaurs Rawr and stuff"

"HAHAHAHA! YES!" Amee said loudly.

"Ahhhh! The pixies are attacking my hair! GET THEM OUT!" Nathan said and then Michelle screamed with him, complaining that the fairies were now in her hair.

"Shoo pixies! Leave us to our Ecstasy, weed and vodka!" Bella screamed at the pixies. A pixie was then in her face. The pixie had short jet black spiked hair, pale skin and gold eyes.

"EW! IT'S ALICE AS A PIXIE!" Bella screamed, hitting the supposed fairy away, and standing up, only to fall back down.

"Hahahaha, Bella got attacked by Alice the pixie!" Lula yelled out laughing, and then everyone else caught on. Laughing their asses off, and taking in more Ecstasy, Weed and Alcohol.

"What imbeciles!" Jane screamed out loud to her brother, Alec.

"Jane dear-"

"God, I can't believe Aro wants her!"

"Jane-"

"How could he want the stupid, measly, little-"

"Jane! She has a very important value! The Cullen's remember! She is with that Edward boy, they have broken the law."

"Who would want to date her? She's a slut, a druggie a-"

"A person that you have to admit is probably the most gorgeous human -person- ever and you are jealous." Alec said, cutting his blond haired sister off, and finishing her sentence.

"I am not-"

"You're lying." He said smugly

"Whatever, Alec. Tomorrow we grab her and take her back to Italy." Jane said happily as she peered from the trees at the brunette taking a drink of water, hydrating herself- if not, goodbye Bella.

Jane's eyes were shining through the trees, the evil gleam, as her brother stood back and watched Bella, admiring her.

You will be mine, both of them thought, but having completely different meanings.


	2. Arriving in Volturra

Title: Angel of Darkness

Paring: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Chapter Name: Crying Follows Me

Summary: After the Cullens left Bella the Volturi found out and took her to Volterra. They changed Bella and figured out she has many powers. Bella is now the 'Angel of Darkness' and is nothing but pure hate. What happens when the Cullens come to see the Angel of Darkness and Bella makes them prisoners in the Volturi Castle and drains them of their powers, almost like their human? Will Bella ever forgive them? Will Edward win back her love or will Alec hold it?

**Aro's Pov**

How much longer...? I would love to meet her. Jane and Alec better hurry up. As if they read my mind, right on cue, Jane and Alec came walking into the main room, smile adorned their faces.

"Is she here?" I asked in wild excitement. She had to be, simply had to. Jane smile grew bigger, and showed her sharp white teeth. My question was answered.

"Yes she is here. We have Mitchell guarding the fifth chamber were she is being held. She is still knocked out." She told me and my smile grew to a grin.

"Excellent, excellent! We shall bring her in here immediately after she has awoken." I was excited to see little Isabella; The little human.

Isabella Swan. She was a petite girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her life was normal. Her father was police chief, her parents divorced and she had a boyfriend.

Her boyfriend was Edward Cullen; A vampire. Edward was part of the Cullen coven, which drank form animals. I don't know how they haven't gone crazy yet.

Carlisle Cullen, the leader, should have known better. You see, Carlisle lived with us for 121 years, and grew with the rules. He should have known that having a human know about us was strictly against the rules and whoever let the human know was to be killed quickly and painfully. And so was the human.

They broke the rules and now there was going to be consequences.

"Now, where are her precious Cullens? Were they there when you went to take her?" I asked Alec, who was standing off to the side, looking bored.

"There was no sign of the Cullens what so ever. Their house was cleaned out, all the furniture covered, cars gone, all the lights out. Nobody lived there. We caught the littlest of their scent that was going north, towards Canada. Jane think they headed to Denali, were there is a coven up that they are close with."

My oh my. They left her, they left little Isabella all alone. The very idea of the Cullens leaving goodbye Edwards so called mate is surprising. A mate is someone you will never leave, your other half, like my Sulpicia. I could never leave my love, it would be too painful, yet young Edward and his family left little Isabella.

Hmmmmm, quite shocking indeed but in the end, it doesn't save her. She will get her life sentence, she shall die. And one day when I meet the Cullens again, they shall die in the most painful way as well.

"How surprising?" I said and sat down on my gorgeous chair in the middle of the room.

"I think she was just a pet. A little game for them to play, I honestly never knew that the goody two-shoe Cullen coven had it in them. They might as well suck her dry." Jane said, smiling.

"But," Alec said. "Keenan saw how much they seemed to adore and love her and Marcus sensed the relationship, the bond stronger than anything he had ever sensed in over four hundred thousand years." Jealousy crept into his voice... I see how this is going to go with him. The way he looked when I said Isabella was obviously in the way of love.

"Hmmmmm, these Cullens better have a good reason for leaving little Isabella behind. They left a human alone with our secret in her hands. Can you imagine the catastrophe if she was to tell anyone? They may actually believe her and try and attack, not that they could kill us. And even if they didn't, they would document her as crazy."

"Well whatever would of happened she still needs to be punished and killed." Jane said, her voice getting smug like always.

"Yes you are right dear Jane." My brother Caius, voice called out. "And you my dear and Alec did a marvellous job bringing her here. Bravo." He said and sat down beside me.

"Thank you." They both said; Jane sounding proud at her achievement like always but Alec sounding sorry, yet happy at the same time. Marcus was sitting beside me now; he obviously followed behind my other brother. Keenan came through the door a few seconds later.

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus Jane and Alec, Isabella is awake. Shall I bring her in?" Kennan asked a smile on his face and a bright one on mine.

"Yes, yes, yes! Bring her in now!" I said happily and stood up. Keenan nodded and ran away to go retrieve little Isabella.

"This is going to be fun." Alec called out.

"I call first hit." Jane said evilly as soon as little Isabella's screams filled the hallway outside. Out visitor was here.

**Isabella Marie Swans Point of View:**

Urgh, my gosh, my head is pounding! Worst hangover in the history of hangovers; Damn I think I need 20 Advil's to take away this pain! I opened my eyes; awaiting the sun to hit me and make my brain sting more but it didn't happen. Why was it so dark? Why does it smell like something died? Why does the ground feel like rock hard stone? I could have sworn I passed out on the black blanket in the forest. I slowly and shakily stood up and attempted to see, but I couldn't. It was pitching dark. I started to let a few tears escape; this wasn't Forks I could tell. I took a few steps forward with my hands out and came across something that felt like the floor, cold and hard. I pushed against it and then I realized something.

I was trapped. I was in a cell. Oh my gosh!

I was trapped inside a cell with no water, food, and heat, no anything! What to do, I had not a clue. I felt myself start to fall to the stone ground as the tears poured down my face, sobs filled my throat and my head kept on pounding.

I was kidnapped and trapped for a reason I don't know of. Oh shit. I kept on sobbing and sobbing. I needed to get out, I started banging on the hard walls and it hurt, so i decided to scream. I screamed louder than I ever had before.

I kept on going until something slammed open. A door and then there was light... and 2 people stood in that light. The light was still too dim to see them, but they weren't tiny, they were huge and muscular. They were certainly men and that made me more scared. I whimpered and another sob left my throat. I curled into a ball and tears were running into my mouth. I am going to die in a very painful way! What about Charlie? And my mom! Oh and my poor Jacob. Had any of them been hurt! Oh gosh, this can't be happening!

"Hello Isabella." A deep voice boomed, I could tell he was smiling- that made my insides churn violently.

"How was your little nap?" Another deep voice asked me, and I sobbed again. "Hmmmm, it's seems she's scared Keenan."

"Yes indeed, Mitchell. Oh well. Isabella this will only get worse. We are the last of your problems, trust us." And the two huge men stomped towards me and picked me up by the arms. I screamed and thrashed against their cold, hard hands. Cold, hard hands... like... Oh. My. God. I was being carried by vampires! Holy effing shit! I knew by their words that they were the least of my problems were true but I kept on screaming and trashing around. I could win this, right? I could beat inhuman strength, hearing, speed, smell, intelligence...

HA! I'll be dead in under a second if I try to fight them off. Dammit,

"Calm the hell down! This will only get worse if you're thrashing and screaming!" The one named Keenan said angrily and he gripped my arm tighter. Ouch. I just now kept up with my screaming but stopped wiggling around.

"LET ME GO! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! AHHHHH!" I kept on screaming my voice hurting and my head pounding like hell. I decided to slow down on my screaming knowing it was no use. I looked around me and noticed it was dark around here too. It was cold and the walls held painting of 3 men. A tall dark haired man, who was rather skinny, a very light blond haired man who seemed to be muscular but not as muscular as the next man; he had dark brown hair and had a strong build.

I've seen them before, but where?

_Flashback:_

_"Who are they?" I asked as I stared at the picture with the 3 ancient looking men._

_"The Volturi, Aro, Marcus and Caius; let's just say you don't bother them unless you would like to die."_

_End Flashback:_

The Volturi! Fuckward, uhhhhhhhhhh disgusting, explained them to me! You do not, under any circumstances, want to get to know them. They live and breathe death. This just keeps getting better and fucking better! Hangover, a dark cell, to very strong vampires holding me, Volturi and in a few minutes some sort of torture. Oh crap.

What should I do? I can't run, screaming doesn't help, I'm sure as hell not strong enough, and they have powers for heaven sakes! I'm dead; I'm going to be rotten and disgusting. I don't know how they will kill me though. They could suck me dry; attack me, many ways till kill a small worthless human. Worthless; Yeah that's what I am a worthless plain stupid girl who has nothing to live for what-so-ever; they may as well ki-

"We're here." The one named Mitchell said and I saw huge doors at the end of the hallway. The doors were painted burgundy, gold and light grey. My heart was now in overdrive and I couldn't help the yelp that left my scratchy throat. I was scared as to what was going to happen, and I can't stop it.

**Janes Point of View:**

HAHAHA! Her measly screams were quite enjoyable, her struggle was hilarious. She caught on to what we were fairly quickly; obviously not a good thing. I couldn't wait to have a hit at her. I will cause her more pain than anyone has ever had in their life. She'll cry to go live with the devil in hell when she feels the pain I will send to her. She shall have death, pain and sorrow; the worthless piece of shit.

Her brown hair was boring as were her dark eyes. They had no spark. She was depressed it was quite easy to see that so why does it matter to her whether she dies or not? It shouldn't, she should be begging for death. She may as well have it after everything she puts herself through.

"Hmmmmm I'm enjoying her screams." I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Her scream, it's like a siren call. It's quite weird actually. It's so intriguing, like a song, even though it's a scream of fear and hate. Hmmmm." Aro said and went into his land of wackiness.

Aro was not a stable man; he was a little... fucked up to say the least. But I was his favourite so his alright in my books.

"I guess. But the fear trembling in her scream is just breathtaking. It's marvellous. I cannot wait to hear her screams when I am done with her." I said and smiled again.

This was going to be a treat.

**Alec's Point Of View:**

She was coming! I hope my hair looks okay, my clothes to. Don't forget to smile at her Alec, don't scare her. Scaring her will make her hate you, I certainly don't want that. Is my hair okay? My shoes are polished, I can look in them. Ah my hair is okay. Is there blood on my mouth? That'll scare her some more! I quickly wiped at my moth and looked back at my polished shoes.

Is my hair okay?

"Alec!" I jumped as Jane's voice burst through my thoughts. I looked up embarrassed. "Are you okay? You seem awfully nervous yet excited to meet this... displeasure." Jane said and raised her shaped eyebrow at me. I glared at her, she knew exactly what was going on, but Jane being the "wonderful" little sister i have, just needs to voice her opinion. Every. Single. Time!

"Jane's right Alec, you do seem rather... ruffled." Caius said, a knowing smile crept up on his face. I looked away from him and back down at my shoes. What is the point in hiding it Alec!

"I'm fine, I assure you." I said and everyone looked away from me.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT I DID! WHY AM I IN THIS PLACE?" My- I mean Isabella's yell came from right outside the door now.

"You're about to find out." Mitchell's voice came through and the doors were thrown open. It was an angelic light had just shone down and straight onto this masterpiece named Isabella. She was a goddess of beauty. She was perfect. Her hair was so full and thick, I wanted to run my hands through it and brush it for her; anything to touch those silky locks. Her skin was untouched from makeup but a beautiful shade of pink was spread on her face; Fear and anger. The eyes on this girl were wow. They had a golden hue to the soft brown. Over all, she was angel. My angel.

I would kill to have her as mine. She just had to be.

"Ahhhhhh here she is! Welcome little Isabella! I am Aro; these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius." They stood up and smiled tauntingly at my Isabella. I knew they were going to kill her, but they can kill her over my dead body. "These are Jane and Alec." She looked over at Jane first, her eyes going wide then glaring at her. Jane happily returned the glare with an evil smile. Then the lovely Isabella looked at me and her eyes went soft and wide, her mouth forming an "O". I smiled at her. I knew if I had a heartbeat it would be beating out of my chest.

"Hello Isabella." I said, still smiling like a love-sick school boy. She smiled a shyly and looked back at Aro, her face going from shy and soft to hard and strong. Aro noticed that and sighed.

"Now little Isabella, I'm going to get to the point. You know what we are, don't you?" Aro asked.

"Depends; Am I going to die?" She asked; her voice was strong. Ah my Isabella is a fighter. I smiled some more, and Caius noticed. I quickly wiped it away.

"Have you told anyone?" Aro asked, not answering her questions.

"No I have not. I'm not taking the risk of hundreds of innocent people dying because they believe me. Gods knows you would kill them all in one sitting. You would have a nice long five course meal wouldn't you?" She said smugly, knowing it was true.

"Hmmmmm yes innocent people would be killed- many hundreds. They could all last us a very long time. But let's get back to the topic here. You know what we are little Isabella-"

"Don't call me that. It's fucking annoying. I like Bella. Not little Bella, just Bella. Got it old ass?" She said obviously pissed off. Aro looked at her in complete interest. I did not want to know what was running through his head.

"Okay, Bella. I find Little Isabella has a better ring though." I knew Aro was just trying to piss her off. For the reason, there could be many.

"Little Isabella makes me sound like a fucking 3 year old in a fucking zoo. Should I call you fucked up old man Aro? It has such a better ring to it than just plain old Aro or how about, old ass Fart Face Aro, or Fucked in the brain Aro? I think those sounds sooo much better than regular old Aro." Bella said and smiled a sweet fake smile that was the centre of all beauty.

"You're a feisty lit- person ain't you? I like that, but now we seriously need to get back to our little conversation. Now Bella, you know what we are, you know how we live and our strengths. Now who told you? You certainly just couldn't figure it out." He raised his eyebrow to her in a questioning manor and she took a shaky breath, contemplating her answer.

"They didn't tell me. They tried to keep it from me, but I figured out. I pieced together all the clues. There speed, how cold they were, they never came into the sun, they were deathly pale, their eyes changed colour, they never ate or drank anything. I just pieced it together and they admitted it."

"So they didn't want to tell you but when you guessed correctly they just came out?"

"Yes pretty much."

"Now who were these vampires?"

"I don't see them anymore." Her eyes flashed. Anger overtook all her emotions on her face now.

"You don't?"

"No, they left a while ago; Haven't heard from them since."

"Who are them you little magnet!" Jane screeched out. Nobody yells at my Bella. Nobody.

"Don't yell at her Jane Elizabeth! Aro was asking her questions! Shut the fuck up and let her speak, you power hungry bitch!" I yelled out furious. She stared at me in shock. I was never one to yell at her, I always went along with her. Not this fucking time.

"Alec, how, when did this come on?" Caius asked.

"It's time my little sister realized she can't always be a bitch. That everything does not revolve around her!" I said quite loudly and my Bella flinched a bit. "I'm sorry for scaring you Bella." I said sincerely and smiled at her, drowning in a sea of soft brown, trying to show her I wasn't mad any more. Who could be mad after looking into an angel's eyes?

"Um, its, it's okay." She said and blushed. Oh wow... her blood. I never noticed. Her blood, dear god; She smelt to me like chocolate would smell to a human; Mouth watering. I loved her and I wanted to kill her. Just what I wanted...

**Isabella's Point Of View:**

I never knew I could do this. Go from a big mess to a strong girl facing a room full of vampires. How dare he go and call me little Isabella. I'm not little and my name isn't Isabella. Well it is legally but I love Bella.

I'm not just someone he can name whatever he wishes, the fucking queer. He looks like a sheet of paper and coal mixed together, on crack. He was so fucking happy even in this situation, it was almost sickening. I wanted to vomit at the sight of him. He was piss ass ugly to. He looked better as a painting. His skin was frail and slightly wrinkled. He was ugly, weren't all vampires suppose to be inhumanely gorgeous? Obviously that skipped him and his brothers. But it sure as hell didn't skip Alec.

He was just wow. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of red and his skin was pale with a glow of pink. He actually looked healthy, well as healthy as a dead man good look. He was tall, dark and handsome. I wanted some of him. I felt like goo when he smiled at me, I just wanted to run over there jump into his arms and- _BELLA STOP IT. _

_You have had this feeling before, remember what happened then? They left and you were heartbroken. Would you like that again? I think not. _My mind yelled to me.

I can't help it though! He just, draws me in, like a magnet. It was just what I felt with him. The fucking prick, jeez I fucking hate that fucking man. Actually his not a man, a man is someone who wont play with a heart, but he did and he fucking broke a heart. I need to stop getting so caught up in those fucking creeps and get back in my right mind.

I'm in a room full of vampires; I need to stop daydreaming about Alec. I felt myself blush and someone chuckle.

"Hmmm I see; Quite interesting." The one named Marcus said standing up looking back and forth between Alec and me. He came over to Aro and touched his shoulder. Aro smiled and stared at Alec and me.

"Well then, Bella. You will stay here. Alec will show you to your room. We shall discuss more later." Aro said and Alec came forward and held his hand out for me.

"May I escort you to your room my lady?" He asked with a fake English accent and a smile.

"Why yes you may kind sir." I said and giggled taking his cold hand. I blushed and he smiled wider. I felt, safe, protected.

"Hmm, still so interesting; Bella be back here at exactly 6:00 pm tonight. Bye now." Aro said wiggling his fingers good bye and turned towards his brothers. Alec led my out past his sister Jane, who glared so viscously it hurt. I was lead out another door, the hallway I was down had a much brighter effect. The wall paper was a light yellow, with red designs on it. A bordered trim at the top and bottom were black. Marble furniture and plants were laid in areas. We came down the hall way to a place where there were many other hallways.

"You will live down the west hallway. You rooms next to mine." Alec said and squeezed my hand. YES! BOO-YEAH! Right next to my Alec. No! His not your and never will be, not daydreaming Bella.

"Cool." I said as we headed down the hallway that had the gray stone walls but there were white and blue couches in some areas, three by a window area that held a shelf with books. Hopefully I lived long enough to check that shit out.

"Here we are; your room." Alec opened the door and I gasped. This was the most perfect room. It was black and a beautiful shade of purple. The bed spread and rug where the same purple colour with a design on them; my walls and chair were the same as the rug and bed as well; my bedside table was two shelfs and it was black and purple. My carpet was black. My curtains were a dark gray and nearly see through. The view was of town square. People were only in black; My type of colour.

"Its Aro's birthday today and their celebrating." Alec said, sneaking up behind me. I was leaning on the window sill and had my head out the window.

"Oh. So he likes the colour black I'm guessing; seems like we have one thing in common at least." I said and stuck myself back inside.

"Yes, black is his colour." Alec said still smiling his gorgeous smile. I got lost in his burgundy eyes and it seemed like he got lost in mine. "Um, your clothes are in here. I think that they will be stuff that you will wear." I opened up the door to the walkthrough closet and loved what I saw; Black, purple, crazy funky colours. Just the stuff I would wear. Just the stuff my friends would wear. Oh. The exact opposite of what my dad or mom or Jake would wear. My family...

"Are my friends and family okay? I swear if there fucking not someone is going to FULLY die here!" I screamed out. They better but fucking okay if not there was going to be some fucking hell to pay.

"They are fine Bella, we didn't touch them."

"We, who is we? Who took me? Who's been following me around? Who knew that I knew about vampires? Oh my god, it was those fucking Cullens wasn't it? They told you everything. They want to see me dead. Those fucking assholes and go burn in fucking hell! I want them fucking dead who the hell fucking does that? The fucking idiots!" I yelled so loudly. I lost it. I picked up my lamp and through it at the door. i ripped my sheets of the bed and then i was restrained.

"Shhhh calm down. It's okay, it's okay. Shhhh." I broke down in Alec's arms and cried.

Crying seemed to follow me.

A.N. Hey guys its boxing day today over here so Merry Christmas everyone out there.

And Review


	3. It's MY life

Summary: After the Cullens left Bella the Volturi found out and took her to Volterra. They changed Bella and figured out she has many powers. Bella is now the 'Angel of Darkness' and is nothing but pure hate. What happens when the Cullens come to see the Angel of Darkness and Bella makes them prisoners in the Volturi Castle and drains them of their powers, almost like their human? Will Bella ever forgive them? Will Edward win back her love or will Alec hold it?

**AN: I JUST HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Alec's Point of View:**

Her freak out was unbelievable. She was like a whole new person, she wasn't graceful, she wasn't soft and sweet, she was on a rampage. I quickly grabbed her into my arms to keep her from harming herself and I let her cry it out, I whispered words that told her she was okay. She cried for 3 hours and then slowly fell asleep in my arms. I felt like the luckiest man to exist holding this angel in my arms. Her face though tear-stained, was still perfect and soft looking. I had the urge to stroke her cheek and kiss her forehead, so I did. I basked in her. She was now my world and she would always be.

How could that Edward person and his family give up an angel like this? He, they, was obviously messed in the brain to give up such a wonderful, independent person. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her; my arms went tighter around her body. She couldn't leave me; I would die if she did. Although if she wished to I would of given her the chance to go off and be free, but I would watch her. I would always protect her no matter how far apart we are. I'll be there to save her before any harm is within one hundred feet of her.

I looked at the time and I unwilling had to wake her up. It was 5:31pm and we had to be in the main room at 6:00pm. I slowly, carefully and unwillingly laid her on her bed, I picked the glass up off the floor, so she wouldn't hurt herself walking and then I slowly shook her.

"Bella, Bella, you need to wake up sweetie." I said in my softest voice. She moaned, and it was a very tasteful sound. Chills ran down my spine at hearing it. Imagine what it would feel if she moaned around my-

Not right now Alec, you need to wake the angel up.

"Go away Alec, I'm sleeping." She garbled out and turned the other way. I sighed and an idea popped into my mind.

"Well Bella, since you won't wake up from shaking, maybe you will wake up from tickling." I quickly turned her back to me and started tickling all over. Her stunning laugh filled the room as she squirmed and wiggled.

"Ah, Alec, hahahahaha, Alec, hahahah, stop!" She laughed out and kept on laughing. She reached down and grabbed my hands to stop them, my hands felt on fire, and she was panting, slightly giggling. "That was an interesting way to wake up." She said and laughed again. "I haven't laughed in awhile. Well at least without the help of alcohol and drugs." Bella looked down her eyes full of shame and I could help but bring her chin back up and make her look directly into my eyes.

"Well I'm going to make sure you laugh every single day. I will make you smile too." I said and she smiled shyly at me. "Okay" Was her very silent reply.

"Now we need to meet Aro in 15 minutes so how about you go get dressed." I said and she nodded, sliding off the tall bed. She went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Make ups in the bathroom." She nodded again and smiled at me, which made my insides shake with happiness and she went to her bathroom. I sat on the bed and waited for her.

**Isabella Swan Point of View:**

Being awoken by a very handsome man, was surely a very great way to wake up, don't cha think? I was now in the gorgeous gray and white bathroom, with white black granite counter tops and grey tiles getting ready. Alec was waiting outside and I couldn't help but feel self conscious. What if his power was seeing through things? Or what if he could be invisible? Uhhh I'm paranoid.

I put on the most normal clothes I've worn in awhile on. They were dark red skinny jeans with a grey tight fitting v-neck sweater-shirt and a black shrug. My shoes were 5 inch black stilettos and i decided my hair should be half up half down. My makeup was a purple smoky eye, with black lips and charcoal eyeliner.

I looked myself over and decided I looked good enough. I liked this better. The darker clothes, the dark makeup, they matched how I felt. Mad. Full of hate. Angry; I'm surprised in myself.

I haven't shown much anger today... surprising. I always was mad, except when I was with Jake, he could almost keep me sane. Almost; With Charlie, well we barley spoke, he would wake me up for school, Id come home and make dinner, he would say thanks, eat on the couch and that was pretty much it. We didn't say a word. And when he did I would blow up. The littlest thing made me mad. You wanna know why? It all led back to them.

The fucking asshole! I wanna ring their necks and send them to Aro myself. I fucking hate there stupid vampire asses! Okay bells just breathe for a second, save the pissed part for Aro.

I took several deep breaths and walked out of the bathroom as was faced with tall dark Alec... And I can't think this way! I'm only going to end up like I was before, in heartbreak- even though the heart break was now anger and full on hatred.

"Ummmmm, you look, um, wow" Alec stuttered out and he looked away embarrassed. I blushed; I rarely blush, and bit my lip.

"Uh thanks." I said shyly, BELLA SNAP OUT OF IT! "Um shouldn't we go and meet the others now?" I asked, I had to, we were going whether I liked it or not.

"Um, yeah we should. Follow me." And he walked out the door, which I sadly followed through. Please god, whether you're real or not, I like living, so if you don't mind, don't let them kill me. Completely...

**Aro's Point Of View:**

She shall arrive any minute now. I already know her fate. It will be a lovely fate... for me at least, what I'm going to do will fill her with a fiery pain that she will kill to go away. I'm going to fill her with hate, I'm going to poison her with a special venom... it's quite easy Marcus had explained to me.

"All you have to do is inject her with this venom, it will burn like a vampire's venom, but it will fill her with pure hatred. Now this may seem like a fairytale, but the only way to break the venom in her system is, well loves kiss."

"Love kiss?" I responded. That seemed off in a sense.

"Yes, loves kiss. The one she is truly supposed to be with shall break it and she'll be back to old Isabella."

"Hm, well then... Let's see who shall break this spell. But for circumstances, let's not tell Alec. You can never know." I replied to my brother and folded my hands as he nodded with agreement.

"Yes brother."

So here we are now, in the main room, awaiting Isabella-Bella- and Alec, they were already lovesick...

"Their coming!" Jane said, the thoughts that were in her mind, were gruesome and horrible. Pictures of Isabella's mangled body filled her brain. She obviously wanted Isabella killed in the most slow, painful way and she would have been happy to do so.

"Ah, perfect"

"I still call first hit." Jane called out again, eager.

"There may be no need for violence." Caius said and Jane gaped.

"No violence? But she broke the rules! And she was a rude smart ass, she deserves to die! She could have told our secret, she could of done many other things to expose us!" Jane said, shock and rage was covering her face and voice.

"Jane, you will see, you will see." I said and my brother nodded. Following very closely at her side, the big doors opened and Isabella came in with Alec. He was watching all of us, not wanting any sudden move to scare or hurt Isabella.

"Isabella! Alec! It's pleasant to see you both again. Come, come, and sit down please!" I said and I pointed to the golden brown chairs. We had set up the main room so we could have a discussion, but trust me there was plenty of room if a fight would ensue. Isabella sat down at the end of the silver black table, at the head, and Alec sat right beside her, staring at her face.

"Now you obviously know why you are here little Isabella." I said and she growled, "Oh yes, you like Bella. Well Bella you know why you here and I would like to hear this story. So please tell."

"I don't have to tell you anything, you monster." She said growling.

"Hmmm well if you don't we will just have to force it out of you." I said and stood from my chair. I looked and Jane and her face lit up. "Jane dear, please show Isabella what happens when you don't listening to me." Jane nodded eagerly and stood as well, flitting over to Isabella. Alec stood and crouched preparing to jump on his sister. "Tsk, tsk Alec, if you pounce you will also suffer consequences." Crouching lower and still growling Alec was glaring... "Your choice then." I looked at Demitri and he pounced on Alec, pulling him into a hard grip and keeping him to the side. Cries and growls came from Alec "Jane" I called and she nodded and as I watched Alec being held I heard a chair at the far end of the hall move.

"Wait! Don't hurt him, hurt me please!" Everyone silenced and turned to a scared and worried Bella. "Don't hurt him, you want me don't cha? Don't hurt Alec."

"Remarkable; you willing to be hurt... for one of us, monsters?"

"Not just any of you, just Alec. The rest of you are monsters; bloodthirsty, power hungry monsters. I've always wanted to be a vampire but now that I see you Aro, Marcus, Jane, every one of you, I'm not so sure I want to. What do I have to live for anyway?" Her eyebrows raised and her face pink with blood.

"You wanted to be a vampire?" Maybe this will get the story out of her little mouth.

"Yes, when the- Hey! You are not going to get it out of me. I may hate their guts but if some ones going to kill them it sure as hell will be me. I will slit their throats, twist of their heads, tear them limb from little limb, I will make their death so painful they will wish that they were the Devils Spawn. They all probably are anyway."

"Wait, you want to KILL the Cullen's?" Jane called out, utterly shocked and I was a bit to say the least.

"What? The Cullen's, but who, and you wanted to know, so huh?" Her face held fear and confusion.

"We wanted to know why the Cullen's told you, and why they are gone. Why did they leave you Bella?" Caius said in curiosity.

"I-I don't know. They just, left. Fuckward told me he didn't fucking want me and shit so they left. But they are a bunch of fucking assholes anyway."

"Hmmmmm you do know they will need to be killed?" I asked her and she nodded, but then shook her head.

"The only way they are going to die is if I kill them with my own hands, but being human, I couldn't."

"Bella... do you mind If I saw your thoughts?"

"Yes I do mind, very much! Their MY thoughts." She said forcibly away from where I was reaching for her.

"Okay little Bella but I WILL see your thoughts one day."

"Whatever you think stupid brain dead."

"Hmmmmm..." Ass-wipe huh? What a miraculous vampire she would be...We could change her. We are already injecting her with hatred poison and making her a vampire and along with her already pent up anger we could have a weapon of mass destruction... She would be a fabulous vampire...

"What are you thinking brother?" Caius asked and I smiled at him then towards Isabella

"I was thinking about little Isabella here being a part of our guard." Jane growled, Alec and gasped and everyone else just sat there.

"ARO ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Jane bellowed out and glared a hole into I.

"Why yes Jane I am." I said unchanged and she growled the fiercest, scariest growl. She turned no glare at Isabella, but Isabella at their looking straight into Jane's eyes. Jane huffed and stomped angrily out of the room.

"Well, Isabella, what do you say about joining our little family?"

"Um... this seems very, rushed, I haven't been in this place for more than 7 hours and I'm already being told its either death or well death..."

"Hmm I guess it is slightly rushed. I'll give you 3 day to make your choice Isabella and when those three day are up you must have your answer. There's no going back here Isabella."

"It's BELLA!" She yelled again and huffed.

"My apologies, little Bella." I smiled and she glowered. "You have three days... make it worth your while. You're allowed to leave. Alec," I said towards him, as he was still held up "You are to watch little Bella. Make sure he eats, has clothes and makes her decision wisely."

"She cannot be a vampire Aro. Why damn her beautiful soul?"

"OH DEAR LORD! What's with all of you and damning souls? Edward would agree with you Alec. He thinks his a soulless monster. I guess he is, he is a bastard of course his soulless but he was always afraid of changing me. He was afraid I would lose my soul. WELL GUESS WHAT! I don't CARE! It's MY soul, it's MY life and everyone needs to know that maybe I want to damn my soul!" She turned around on her heel and stomped out of the room like a tornado form Texas. Alec released himself by throwing Demitri unexpectedly and he ran quickly to little Bella's side.

"Well, well, little Isabella has a very interesting choice." I said and smiled at my brother and everyone else.

"I don't know why you do this brother. You torture everyone for no apparent reason." Caius said. He says this to me nearly every time and I say the exact same answer.

"I do it out of love Caius; I do it out of love."

I looked at the door Isabella left out of and saw her vampire in my mind. Outstandingly perfect.

**Edward's Point Of View:**

**(3 DAYS AFTER ARO AND BELLAS CONVO.)**

It still kills me. It still haunts me. Why did I ever do it? Why did I ever let her see what I truly was? Why did I let her see my love? Why?

Dammit how could I be so absurd? How could I of let go of my one heart's desire? My unfailing chance to show her love and I throw it away like a gum wrapper. Dammit how could I let her get away? My heart is being ripped. I failed to protect her. I failed my love. Now she's gone, dead, forever unbreathing.

I picked up my phone and dialled that number I would die to call.

"Hello, Virgin Airlines, I'M Laura, how may I help you?"

"One ticket to Italy, I need to see somebody deathly fast."

**Review Please 3**

**Love Ya All**


	4. AN

AN.

I'm sorry I haven't written or updated any of my stories but I don't have the motivation to do so. But I don't want to end my stories, I do want to continue them but I just can't write them, I've got ideas but I'm just not good at writing it down. So I'm looking for beta but if I have a beta they will be given all the credit for the story writing but I want to give all my ideas to this person and talk through ideas and just put it all together to make a great story. I don't mind if there is a different beta for every story I have, I don't care but be warned some of my stories do have a few more chapters to them, one even is finished and has a sequel written too. But I find it wrong to update only one story and to just leave the others just dead there. I really want someone to help me. I have all the ideas in my head but they are just stuck there.

If you're interested message me and tell me which story you want to beta for.

p.s. I've got another adopted story that I still haven't posted which needs a beta also pm me about that story too for more info and a preview and summary.


End file.
